


Исстванский форум

by Kristabelle



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Тысяча Сынов либо Несущие Слово, либо Кровавые Ангелы, либо Пожиратели Миров. Объявление "Примем в дар Ворона. Б/у не предлагать". Стеб"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исстванский форум

\+ Исстванский форум +  
++ 009.008.М31 ++  
++ Форум/Раздел: Объявления/Подраздел: Приму в дар ++  
+++ Статус: тема открыта во славу Омниссии +++

++++Arimasha++++

Тысяча Сынов примет в дар Гвардейца Ворона в полной комплектации без в/п, без ЗППП, строго не б/у. Желательно отсутствие косметических дефектов. Грамотный уход, кормление и выгул гарантируем.

++++Medu$0n++++

Да вы там о11010001 10000101 11010001 10000011ели.

++++SalamanDer++++

Cиловую кочергу тебе в очко, мы этих Воронов по всему Исствану собирали полудохлых, а вам подарить?

++++Attik++++

11010000 10100010 11010001 10001011 11010001 10000001 11010001 10001111 11010001 10000111 11010000 10111101 11010000 10111000 11010000 10111010 11010000 10111000 100000 11010001 10000001 11010000 10111110 11010000 10110010 11010001 10000001 11010000 10110101 11010000 10111100 100000 11010000 10111110 11010000 10110001 11010000 10111110 11010001 10000000 11010000 10110111 11010000 10110101 11010000 10111011 11010000 10111000 100001  
На Исстване этого добра полно валяется.  
Правда, дохлые.

++++Tyro++++

Есть Ворон. Из вредных привычек только манера ходить по потолку и вякать, когда не спрашивают. Немного б/у, но по нему почти не видно. Отдам за самовывоз - пиши в личку, скажу, где забрать.

++++Sotona++++

>>>to: Tyro

МОЕГО ВОРОНА?!

++++Frater++++

>>>to: Tyro

Кадм, это была очень хреновая идея. Он сейчас оставит весь корабль без варпонета, а потом ещё без чего-нибудь нужного. А я со всей ответственностью готов заявить, что без марсианского порно с техноадептками работать не могу и не буду.

>>>to: Sotona

Успокойся, всё равно он твоего Ворона никогда не найдёт.   
И прекрати рубить сервак.

++++Seva++++

Есть Ворон, сильно б/у, из дефектов - отсутствует язык, из плюсов - молчит. Очень преданный и губами хорошо работает. Забирать самовывозом с «Неоспоримого довода», вторая тюремная палуба, третья камера от входа.

++++Tarsa++++

Модер! Выжги Ночника из треда!

++++ Medu$0n++++

\+ 1005000  
Забаньте уже эту дрянь, достал.

++++Chalib++++

Ночникам вообще Воронов давать нельзя, они их только портят.

++++Seva++++

>>>to: Chalib

Это ты ещё не видел, что с ними Несущие Слово делают.

++++FerrumFallos++++

Если дарить Тысячникам Воронов, то скоро самим ничего не останется.

++++Arimasha++++

Большое спасибо всем за внимание! К сожалению, забрать самовывозом нет возможности. Не может ли кто-нибудь передать Ворона в Око Ужаса на Планету Колдунов с попутным кораблём?

++++Tyro++++

>>>to: Arimasha

Да где же ты раньше был?! Мы только что оттуда!

++++Lucius++++

Может, тебе ещё ключи и от дворца, где демонетки лежат?

++++Cerber++++

Здесь дают Воронов?

++++Garro++++

>>>to: Cerber

Локен, ты ошибся Исстваном. Иди домой.

++++Corvus_Corax++++

Дорогой Ариман! К сожалению, я не могу подарить тебе ни одного Ворона, их не так много осталось. Но у меня имеется несколько совершенно неотличимых от них Альфа-легионеров, которых я с удовольствием вышлю тебе Почтой Империума и даже перевяжу подарочной ленточкой.  
Не стоит благодарности. Обращайся.

\+ Ошибка считывания +  
\+ Ошибка считывания +  
\+ Тема закрыта +  
++ Слава Омниссии! ++


End file.
